Gracias
by Rubi's chocolate
Summary: ¿Cómo un pésimo día se puede convertir en el mejor día de tu vida? .-. UA y algo de OoC


Hola de nuevo n3n

Éste es el 2° fic que subo... bueno, no es un fic, es un one-shot x3 lo escribí especialmente para mi queridisima Barbie. Espero que les guste igualmente. Tiene un poco de OoC y es un AU.

Está basado en la canción _Thank you_, de _Dido_. Por cierto, que los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y si fueran mios, no sufriría tanto T^T (???). Sin más, los dejo con el fic :3.

_Cursiva_ - letra de la canción

* * *

_Mi té se enfrió, me preguntó porqué me habré levantado de la cama._ Siempre es lo mismo en mi monótona vida. Levantarme todas las mañanas a la misma hora para salir a trabajar no es algo que me guste hacer. Al principio me agradaba la idea, ya que sería mi primer trabajo, pero... ¡Qué aburrido se ha vuelto!... siento un poco de frio en el cuarto, entro a mi habitación y tomo mi bata, me abriga un poco más, entonces me acerco a la ventana... _la lluvia matutina nubla mi ventana y no puedo ver nada, pero incluso si pudiera, todo se vería gris_... lo que me faltaba. A parte de la resaca que tengo, tengo que salir al intempestivo frio de la calle. Regreso mi vista a la pared, y encuentro tu rostro en ella... y todo está gris, menos _tu foto en la pared, _que_ me recuerda que no es tan malo... no es tan malo..._

Con éste pensamiento en mente me encamino al baño, pero un repentino mareo me detiene y hace que tenga que sostenerme de algo, y entonces un dolor de cabeza insoportable me tumba en el sofá. Es ahí cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan a llegar de golpe... sí, lo recuerdo, _bebí mucho anoche, tengo cuentas que pagar_, y ahora _mi cabeza solo siente dolor_... lo sé, fue una estupidez, tú me lo dijiste cuando regresé, pero no pude evitarlo...

_Perdí el autobús y será el infierno hoy_... y lo peor es que_ voy tarde al trabajo de nuevo._.. demonios. Rápidamente me levanto, pero vuelvo a marearme... ¡¡MALDITA RESACA!! Pero no tengo tiempo para esto, me apresuro a mi armario y saco lo primero que encuentro, total que en mi trabajo no es necesario llevar un uniforme o algún tipo de ropa en especial... _y aún si estoy allí, todos insinuarían que no terminaré el día_, y no quiero saber nada del mundo, termino saliendo del apartamento... _y entonces me llamas, y no es tan malo... no es tan malo..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Finalmente logro salir del trabajo... no puedo creer que me hayan dado horas extras... maldito de mi jefe, es un desgraciado que no tiene vida propia y que por eso quiere joderle la vida a los demás... pero bueno, ya estoy en casa...

_Empujo la puerta, soy la última en llegar, y estoy empapada completamente_... debí esperarlo viendo el clima de ésta mañana, pero por las prisas no me llevé nada para cubrirme... me percato de que estás en la cocina, me acerco al lugar para saludarte, _entonces me arrojas una toalla_. Te agradezco y comienzo a secarme con ella, primero la cara y luego el cabello... y es entonces cuando me encuentro con tu rostro... _y todo lo que veo es a ti_... tus rubios cabellos se encuentran revueltos y un poco húmedos, dándome a entender que acabas de ducharte. Tienes la toalla alrededor de tu cuello, veo cómo una gota de agua resbala de tu cabello y comienza a descender, primero por tu mentón, bajando por tu cuello y... ¡¡por dios, no traes camisa!! La gota sigue resbalándose por tu pecho, bien marcado por el ejercicio que haces, después pasando por tu vientre, igualmente bien marcado, y termina desapareciendo en el borde de tu pantalón... doy gracias al cielo por tener a alguien tan perfecto a mi lado. Carraspeas un poco, haciendo que mi concentración vaya a tu rostro... una sonrisilla coqueta se formó en tus labios... me he sonrojado, puedo sentirlo, entonces escucho una risita tuya, como burlándote de mí. Estoy a punto de decirte algo feo cuando siento tus labios sobre los míos. Tus manos se posan en mis mejillas suavemente, atrayéndome un poco más. No termino de salir de mi sorpresa, es entonces cuando siento que lames mi labio, pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso, y es cuando logro reaccionar, cerrando mis ojos y permitiendo que nuestro beso se profundice. Diablos, ¿dónde aprendiste a besar tan bien? Paso mis manos alrededor de tu cuello, y tú colocas los tuyos alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros sea nulo. El beso se está volviendo fogoso, comienzo a ver estrellas y mi respiración se agita, pero aún así no quiero que termine. Me siento protegida en tus brazos, podría decir que _incluso si mi casa se viniera abajo ahora, ni siquiera me daría cuenta, porque estás cerca_.

La falta de aire nos hace separarnos, y maldigo el necesitar aire en un momento como éste. Al igual que yo, tu respiración está un poco agitada. Mis ojos encuentran los tuyos, y me pierdo completamente en ellos. Siempre he dicho que tus ojos son los zafiros más hermosos del mundo. Seguimos abrazados, y juntas tu frente con la mía. Me encanta estar así contigo, eres lo que más amo en el mundo, no sé qué sería de mi si no te tuviera. Siento cómo comienzas a separarte, a lo que yo aprieto más el abrazo de tu cuello. Comienzas a reír de nuevo, pero ésta vez es una risa de total alegría. No puedo evitarlo, sonrío ante tu felicidad. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, terminas separándote, y me ayudas a secarme... ya había olvidado que estaba mojada, pero tu vos me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Ésta noche yo prepararé la cena, linda, tu siéntate y descansa, ha de dolerte la cabeza aún por lo de ayer, y más con todo el trabajo que seguramente te dieron – me dice sonriente y con calidez sin dejar su tarea de secarme.

Me sorprendo un poco, pero le sonrío como agradecimiento. Termina con mi cabello y se da la vuelta para seguir cocinando, no sin antes besar mi frente. Comprendo que tengo que secarme lo demás yo sola... demonios, quería que él me ayudara, pero tendré que resignarme.

Voy a mi habitación, me seco completamente y me pongo ropa seca. No me baño porque no quiero dormir con el cabello mojado. Regreso al comedor y me encuentro con que la cena ya está servida. El ambiente es agradable, has encendido velas para dar un toque más cálido... Naruto puede llegar a ser muy tierno y romántico cuando se lo propone. Siento como me abrazaba por detrás mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Espero que te guste lo que preparé – me susurra al oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorra entera – hoy no hice ramen, así que no te quejes – me dice sonriente, a lo que yo río un poco. Me conduce a la mesa y me ayuda con la silla. El se sienta frente a mí y, después de dar gracias, comenzamos a comer.

- Está delicioso – le digo después de dar el primer bocado

- ¿De verdad? Creo que deberé cocinar más seguido, jejeje – contesta él, rascándose la nuca.

Era gracioso como todo podía cambiar. Mi mañana había comenzado horriblemente, el trabajo me había dejado de muy mal humor, me dolía horrores la cabeza y en sima tenía ganas de matar a alguien... y entonces llegó Naruto, quien con una sola llamada, una sonrisa, un beso y una maravillosa cena, había convertido en éste uno de los mejores días...

- Naruto... – lo llamo, haciendo que vuelva su atención a mí – _quiero agradecerte por darme el mejor día de mi vida_ – le dije. Y es la verdad... éste ha sido el mejor día de mi vida... pero de mi vida junto a él.

- No seas tan modesta, Hinata, yo solo te preparé la...

- ¡No! – Lo corto, haciéndolo sorprenderse – es que... _el solo estar contigo, es tener el mejor día de mi vida_ – al decir esto, mi mirada va a mis manos. No puedo verlo a los ojos, creo que me pasé de cursi, y de un momento a otro comenzará a burlarse...

Pero en vez de escuchar su risa, escucho cómo la silla se mueve, haciéndome levantar la vista, pero antes que pueda ver nada, siento a Naruto sobre de mi, abrazándome tiernamente.

- Hinata, yo soy el que tiene que agradecerte... gracias por haberme aceptado, gracias por seguir conmigo, gracias por ser quien eres, gracias por ser lo que le da luz a mi vida... – en ese momento, las lágrimas resbalan libres por mis mejillas... no puedo creer que Naruto esté diciéndome esas cosas a mí, pero lo hace, y me hacen sentir completa... – te amo, Hinata, y sé que tu también me amas, y por eso también tengo que agradecerte, por darme el amor que solo tú podías otorgarme... TE AMO HINATA

- Na... Naruto, yo... – estaba por contestarle, pero sus labios sobre los míos me han callado. No es un beso común, de los que siempre nos damos, es uno totalmente diferente. En éste demostramos todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. El me abraza con fuerza, a pesar de estar arrodillado a un lado. Yo también lo abrazo por el cuello, y mis lágrimas no paran... lo amo tanto, que nunca podría alejarme de él... jamás...

**_Gracias, Naruto..._**

* * *

Bien, he terminado.

Éste one-shot está basado en la canción _Thank you_, de _Dido_, la cual, tampoco es mía T^T


End file.
